Rise of the Wariconians
by Gunmetal2017
Summary: After a space bridge explosion, the earth bound Cybertronians find themselves stranded on an unknown planet and caught in the crossfire of the ongoing war between the planets factions. With their new found allies can they find a way off world before it's to late or will they be stuck with no way home and fighting a two front war for Cybertron and their new home.
1. Prolouge

_**Prologue**_

In the beginning there was a barren asteroid. This was the home of two exiled races of transformers; the Sercumtancials of the east and the Territorials of the west. These transformers wanted nothing more than to escape the war that ravaged their ancestral home world of Cybertron. They didn't realize that war would soon follow them to the asteroid they called home; and it came in the form of the self proclaimed leader of the Territorials, Lord Upriser. He led his army against the peace loving Sercumtancials of the east. Out of the ashes rose a leader from the diminishing faction, named Lord Fusion Fighter I. For thousands of years the war raged on and here is where our story begins in Detroit, Michigan in the year 2008 where the earthbound Autobots and Decepticons will have their lives changed forever.


	2. A Bridge too Far

**A Bridge too Far**

 **(Authors Note: This starts at the episode a Bridge too Close part 2 and is an AU of Season 3. Let me know if you would like me to name the other chapters in the comments, any feedback is appreciated.)**

It was the day Megatron had waited for, the day he and his Decepticons would finally claim Cybertron as their own. As the Autobots stood idly by as helpless as newborn sparklings, the decepticon leader proceeded to prepare for the conquest of their home world. Going unnoticed the space bridge was beginning to glow bright green. When Optimus finally noticed it was too late, the space bridge exploded and everything went black. When he finally rebooted, Prime realized they were no longer on earth. He began to look around while his friends and the decepticons began to come back online as well.

"Where are we" asked Sari?

"I have no idea" replied Bumblebee. Megatron soon realized that his plan had failed, along with being stuck on an unknown planet. A few minutes later, both factions were at each other's throats, blaming each other for their current predicament.

"Instead of fighting why don't we try and find out as to where we are" Sari stated.

"She is right" Optimus stated. "I propose a cease fire, at least until we figure out what is going on" he said.

"Alright", Megatron said with a growl "as do we". As they took in their new surroundings, they noticed the ground beneath them was dusty like it was on Earth, there was a deep ravine to their east, open land to the south and west and mountains to the north rising above a mechanical forest. The harsh blowing north wind was only adding to the eeriness of the strange ground on which they stood. The distant sound of engines startled them and a gang of unknown bots transformed and approach them with raised weapons.

"Look at what we have here Doublecross", Bloodclaw stated.

"Four Sercumtancials, five traitorous Territorials, and one carbon based life-form. You do realize that conversing with the enemy is a serious crime" stated Doublecross. "Bloodclaw arrest them, our lord and master will be pleased with our new prisoners" he said.

" I don't know who you are but you do not command me" shouted Megatron, he tried to transform but was hit with a weird white beam fired from one of the guards and fell to the ground groaning in guards hauled him to his feet and shackled his wrists behind his back and attached a chain and collar around his throat. The chain around their necks was used to keep them all in a line following the apparent leader of the guards. The group of ten soon found themselves on their way to an unknown location while being poked and prodded along the way. Unknown to the prisoners or the guards they were being watched by two strange mechs.

When they arrived at the city gates they were told to keep their heads down and not to speak. As they were walking through the city, Sari noticed that many of the citizens were living in harsh conditions and many of the children were wearing chains as a symbol of slavery. Megatron saw it to and even though his and his faction were evil, they would never treat their citizens like this. Optimus was disgusted by what he saw and the rage he kept inside since their capture kept on building and directed towards the guards.

The group noticed a femmling carring an energon cube and the smirk that appeared on the one called Doublecross's face spoke of his intentions."Hey, come over here femme and give me that energon cube" stated the bright blue mech. When she refused, he slapped her across the face.

Having reached his breaking point at the treatment of the youngling the Decepticon lord had seen enough, "Leave her alone" shouted Megatron. Bloodclaw, a red and black mech at the back of the line walked forward and let him have a taste of the whip he carried, and struck him across his back. Megatron grunted with pain as he fell group was jerked forward causing most of them to falter they pressed on. When they finally reached a tall citadel, there stood before them the supreme leader of the guards that held them in chains, the one they called Lord Upriser.

"My lord these are the prisoners we found near our borders" Doublecross stated.

"Are they now stated the burgundy and dark blue mech as he walked down the steps leading up to the citadel, they all look healthy enough to send to the laboratory to reprogram them and use them as slaves; take them away". Later that day the group of ten found themselves a just large enough cell for all of them beneath the city.


	3. Saved

**Saved  
**

 **(Authors Note: Let me know what you think of the chapter title and if I should continue with naming them. Any and all feedback is appriciated.)**

A door swung open and a tall tan and blue mech walked in to examine his subjects. The mech looked over them and said "bring the big silver one". Megatron began to struggle as two of the drones the scientist had with him, drug him out of his cell. They took him to a back room and wouldn't be seen again for most of the day.

"What's going to happen to him" asked Blackarachnia?

"Our glorious leader will escape" shouted Lugnut.

"I don't know if he can", a quiet voice stated.

"Who are you" asked Sari?

"My name is Sunfire, I am a Sercumstancial and I was captured a thousand years ago when I was only four stellar-cycles old. They haven't done anything to me yet but, as for your friend I have not the slightest idea of what they'll do".

In the back room, Megatron was restrained with his arms over his head and feet bolted to the floor. The guards also removed his armor plating on his back and front exposing the protoform skin underneath. As he looked around, he saw all kinds of torture devices.

"Enjoying your last moments as a free mech" a strange voice said.

"Who are you" asked Megatron?

"My name is Wildstorm and I am going to break you one way or the other". He began to beat Megatron with an electro-whip, tearing the flesh drawing energon to the surface while his screams could be heard from the holding cells. Later that evening, the bots and cons were sitting in their cell wondering what would happen next. The sound of a door sliding open made everyone tense, they heard the sound of metal on metal and when the guards threw the prisoner back into the cell, the sight they saw was horrific. Megatron was brought back with torn protoform flesh, energon slowly seeping out and some even was dripping from his intake. Ratchet rushed over and began to repair his wounds the best he could despite Megatron's goans and watching him shiver in pain. He watched Megatron fall into recharge as his core temperature slowly rose to fever levels.

"I have done all I can for him and Prime if he doesn't get proper medical treatment he will die". The guards returned to give them energon rations that were stale and expired. "Prime, I need you to give Megatron his ration since he is to weak to move and feed himself".

Optimus went over to retrieve the cube and walked over to the hard metal cot on which Megatron was resting. The heat he was giving off could be felt even before Optimus sat down. "Megatron, I have brought you some energon that Ratchet has ordered you to drink" he said in a calm voice.

Megatron growled and said, "I will not take any fuel from an Autobot".

"Okay then, you can starve then and never return to lead the Decepticons" replied Optimus

"Alright fine, I'll take the cube but I will not be fed like a sparkling" replied the warlord. He sat up and took the cube from Optimus and slowly but surely drained the contents. "Here" he said while handing the cube back to the prime, and when Optimus got to his feet he felt something grab his wrist. "Thank you Optimus Prime, for the energon" said Megatron with a smile on his face.

"Your welcome" he replied.

Later that night the guards returned, to retrieve Megatron again, but Sunfire had other ideas. He stood between him and the guards; not even bothering to ask they hit him and dragged the little grounder out and shot him. Sari and Blackarachnia screamed and the mechs stood there shocked to the core. The guards left them alone to think about what had just transpired.

The two strange mechs from the border slowly made there way to the holding cells beneath the city, "wow, this smells worse than the training barracks" said the smaller of the two mechs.

"You need to be quite or you are going to attract attention before we have a chance of finding them" said the other one. The door to the cell block was only guarded by one guard and he fell to the ground before he had the chance to scream.

It was until later that evening until Ratchet broke the silence, "Optimus; Megatron's fever is getting worse, and we risk the chance of rust infection every second he stays here, we need to get out of here".

"If you need a rescue, I am your answer" stated a strange voice.

"Who are you" asked Blitzwing?

"No time for formalities", said a tall brown and sliver mech. "Stand back" he said. The door to the cell began to creak and groan and was finally forced open. When all of them were out of the cell, they were about to set off when Prime stood in front of the strange mech.

"We are not leaving without Megatron" he said.

The mech looked at his condition and determined the best course of action "Your friend will not survive the journey back I'm sorry" replied the brown mech.

"We are not leaving him behind" Optimus said with a growl; everyone looked at them and slowly backed away from the coming fight. The Autobots knew of Optimus's protective instincts when it came to the injured and knew the fight would not end well for the stranger.

The brown mech said "alright, we'll take him too". They put Megatron on a metal cart after the smaller of the two strangers found his armor and covered him with a mesh sheet, and headed towards the city gates. As they silently made their way out of the city and across the plain they came across on their way there, the sound of engines startled them and the same guards who captured them came charging.


	4. Confusion

**Confusion  
**

"Run", shouted the brown mech. They kept on until the two strangers stopped in front of the same spot at which the Cybertronians and Sari were captured.

"What is that" asked Bulkhead?

"It is only way to safety" said the other mech who was with them, he was the opposite of the tall brown mech; he was silver and brown. "It is the ravine that divides the border".

"How are we supposed to cross that" asked Bumblebee in a panicked voice?

"We have to walk down the trail and climb out the other side" said the tall mech. The group heard the distant sound of engines, "we have to go" he said. The trail down into the ravine was smooth at first but became rocky and unstable for the cart which carried Megatron. By the time they reached the bottom one of the wheels had broke off its axle.

"What are we going to do now" asked Blackarachnia?

"Two of you will have to carry him" said the small silver mech.

Lugnut and Bulkhead got the honor since they were the only ones who could carry him. The way up the other trail was surprisingly smooth unlike the other trail. When they reached the other side they sound of engines and transformation made them look to the west.

"You won't get away with this"shouted Doublecross.

Annoyed the two bots said, "transform" their jet packs transformed into bots who looked just like their masters. Doublecross decided that it was worth the risk of a fight and he and his team left.

"Thanks to whoever you are" said Bumblebee.

"You're welcome it was a"… a loud rumble sounded over head; "slag" said the brown mech. "Follow me". He led them to a cave in the woods nearby at the base of the mountains to their north.

The cave was dark and cold and the sound of water dripping somewhere was very annoying. With a fire going and the rain pounding outside, all was silent until Blitzwing spoke, "who are you and where are we"?

"My name is Lieutenant Spinout and this is my partner Speedwind. That is my younger brother Scout Wipeout and his partner Speedclaw. You will learn of where you are later".

"We were going to return to our capitol city but now we can't because of two reasons: the storm outside and you never travel the Oil Flow Plains at night due to the possibility of warwolf attack".

Megatron began to stir from stasis, "oh my aching helm", he saw the four strange mechs which started to stir up old painful memories of his past.

"You need to lay back down and rest my friend, all will be revealed tomorrow" said Spinout. "With that being said all of you need to rest, we have a long day ahead of us".

After everyone fell into recharge, Wipeout asked his brother "what do you think our leader will have to say about our actions"?

"I don't know and I don't care all that matters is that we are safe and so are they. Now if you aren't going to take the first watch, go to sleep and I will" he replied. An hour had past, when Spinout found himself petting Speedclaw and asking "what if my decision leads to war once again and there is nothing anyone can do to stop it"?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The morning light from the planets sun shone into the cave and on the inhabitants. Spinout was the first to wake, "Wipeout I need you to get up and scout ahead while I get everyone else ready".

Wipeout stifled a yawn, "Okay give me a moment". After he left Spinout set about his task. He went around to each Cybertronian waking them gently including the human. The last one to stir was Megatron. The warlord had been through a lot in the past few megacycles and it was going to be a long day.

"Spinout, the road looks clear and we should make it back on time before he sends the search party" said Wipeout as he entered the cave.

"What do you mean by a search party" asked Sari?

"Our leader sends out regular patrols to check the border to make sure our enemies keep to the agreement that was made some time ago" said Spinout "and since we never reported in last night, he will give us until sundown to return to the city or we will have a search party coming after us".

"Well we better get a move on then" said Megatron.

"It will be at a slow pace since we have to walk the whole way and it will take a half a solarcycle to get there with a large group". "Especially since you have no idea on which direction to head" stated Wipeout.

They met outside the cave after using the energon spring in the back to fill the traveling tanks the two strangers had. Megatron still had a noticeable limp in his stride and it was causing some concern to Spinout, "are you sure you can walk, it is approximately one-hundred fifty miles from here"?

"I'll be fine" he replied with a growl.

Bumblebee began to complain after what felt like an eternity to him "how much longer"?

"A mega-cycle at least" replied Spinout.

"You don't think this leader will hurt us" asked Bulkhead with a whisper.

"I don't know Bulkhead" replied Bumblebee.

"If you two are done and would listen, I said we're here" said Spinout. As they topped the hill he said "everyone welcome to Sercon". The gate guards realized who they were and let them pass. As they walked down the streets they got many different looks from the citizens and soldiers. They saw mechs and femmes carrying on conversations, shopping in the shops and enjoying life to the fullest unlike the other city from yesterday. Then they reached the city square it was full of life and sounds of all kinds, Megatron caught sight of a mech sparkling with an energon coin in his hands. He ran over to the fountain in the center and said something in a strange language that he couldn't understand. He let the coin drop into the blue pool and walked off.

"He was speaking in our native tongue and if you are done sightseeing, we need to move on" said Wipeout. Snapped out his daydreaming, he continued to follow his rescuers to another set of gates. The group noticed the two statues on either side of the gate; they were a mech and a lion.

"Commander Stormfront we are here to audience with our leader" said Spinout. The guard opened the gates and allowed them to pass through. Once inside they saw four pillars with horns on the top and fires burning in the middle at the base of some stairs leading up to a throne. "Wait here", ordered Spinout.

"Is that their leader" asked Prowl?

"I think so" replied Optimus.

When the royal blue and silver mech turned to face them, "guards arrest them and bring the Sercumtancials to me" he yelled. Several different mechs surrounded the Cybertronians and Sari and then moved in to grab her and the Decepticons while leaving her Autobot allies trapped.

As the guards closed in on them, Wipeout ran into the building in front of them and ran into a bot and said "he is jumping the gun again".

A few moments later as the commotion continued, the mech came down and said to Optimus "you are going die Territorial", as he unsheathed two axes from his back. He was about to deliver the final blow when a loud, thunderous roar filled the air and all eyes turned to the direction of the sound.

"I don't think the blue mech is their leader" said Megatron.

"Who is it then" asked Sari?

"He is" replied Megatron pointing to a tall and muscular built black and silver mech with a lion with the same color scheme standing beside him.


End file.
